


Long Day

by dokidokidenki



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki
Summary: Itaru comes home from work in need of some good old fashioned relaxation.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is AFAB but no specific pronoun usage is included.

Ever the gentleman, Itaru would never complain about going to work in front of any of his coworkers. Nor would he say what’s really on his mind when he’s asked to attend a company Christmas party after hours. Truly, he wants to go home, see his partner, and game for the rest of the evening. He’d rather be shedding his suit jacket off, loosening his tie, and changing into the gray sweatpants his lover seemed to enjoy so much. Alas, he’s still stuck at this party, awkwardly chatting away with the co-workers that he really doesn’t care about.

Finally, after turning down several people to go out for more drinks afterwards, and giving his thanks to his boss, he’s sighing as he starts his car up. He takes a moment to check his texts, seeing a few notifications from you. He smiles to himself for a moment, endeared by your loving wishes for him to come home soon. 

“Got caught up at the work party. Home soon.” he texts back, setting the device aside to focus on his drive home. However, what he expected to be an easy drive home seemed to prove difficult as the traffic piled up. It gives him enough time to question why he doesn’t just take the train, as if he didn’t enjoy the extra time he got in the mornings from driving himself. Traffic stays at a standstill for at least 20 minutes before they’re finally inching along the pavement. What is usually a 15 minute drive ends up lasting over 45, driving the young office worker up the wall. He’s decently tense as he walks in the door, grumbling to himself. 

You can’t help but notice how bad his mood is when you see him hanging up his coat. You turn around from your spot on your couch, giving him a puzzled look. Setting down your game controller on the table, you get up to greet him, helping him out of his suit jacket. 

“Something happen at work, Itaru?” you ask, smoothing your hands over his shoulders. He melts into your touch, sighing as he shakes his head. 

“No, nothing really..but the party lasted forever and the traffic home was at a standstill” he says. 

You take a moment to think, lightly massaging over his arms and back. Wrapping him into a hug from behind, you hold him close. Humming quietly, you think to yourself for a moment. It’s been a long evening in his absence, and this could be the perfect opportunity to spend some time together and help him feel better. 

“Let’s take a shower together then, okay? I’ll help you relax, ‘taruchi. Then we can order pizza and game all night if you want.” you offer, listening for his response. He looks over his shoulder, chuckling. 

“Sure. Always wanted a machine that could take a bath for me.” he replies, turning around to embrace you for just a moment. The both of you make your way to the bathroom, slowly undressing each other. You unbutton his shirt, grinning as you run your hands over his smooth skin. You use this as an excuse to be coming up on his belt, slowly unbuckling it and tossing it to the side, he lets you discard the rest of his clothes, helping you out of yours as water warms up. Ready to wash up, you grab a washcloth before stepping into the shower with him, taking a moment to admire his body. 

You admire his body even more as you lather up the rag, washing over his chest. He’s surprisingly toned, having been doing a lot more physical work as the plays in his acting troupe continued on. He leans his back against the tile, closing his eyes and sighing as he feels the warm water beat down over the two of you. You wash over his torso, then up back over his arms. Then, your hand is venturing further, washing over his inner thighs. He opens his eyes, raising an eyebrow at you. The look you give him in return is seemingly innocent, but with a devilish twinkle in your eyes as he reaches to wash over you next. You shake your head, asking him to turn around. 

“Nuh-uh, not yet. You’re not done.” you say, the washcloth covering his back in soap. As the shower washes it away, your hands venture to his thighs again. Oh. This time, he seems much more excited about taking a shower. You grin as you drop the cloth, reaching around to wrap your hand around his hardening length. 

"Mmm, Itaru, looks like I can help you relax in more ways than one.” you sigh, watching as he twitches slightly in your hand. If you could see his face, you’d see the blush that’s started to rise up his cheeks, a matching blush creeping up the back of his neck. 

“It-it’s been a while…” he claims, becoming putty in your hands as you stroke him idly. You’d have thought he might take care of himself a little bit more, but he so often ignores  _ those  _ needs that he’s turned on by just the slight caress of his pale thighs. Your free hand returns there, teasing him again, watching as he tenses up. You whisper to him to turn back around, letting go of his cock for the time being. 

You drop to your knees in front of him, washing down his legs before your slick hands return to his length. He looks at you eagerly as you stroke him, biting his lip as he watches as you thumb over the head. It’s hard not to get caught up in the cute expression that’s come across his face- he looks absolutely adorable all flustered. You place a kiss to the tip, watching his face turn an even deeper shade of red. Your tongue runs from base to tip, following a vein along the underside of his dick. Itaru moans your name under his breath, his fingers carding through your hair, watching your every move. You repeat the same motion a few times, lapping at his still-hardening cock before taking it into your mouth. Soft lips wrapped around the head pull another sweet moan from him, music to your ears as you begin to bob your head- eyes looking innocently up at your blushing partner. 

You must drive him crazy, the way you slowly make your way down his shaft, bobbing deeper each time. You bring your hand up to fondle his balls gently as you do so, your other hand stroking what you can’t fit in your mouth. Itaru’s moans echo off the shower wall, the pent up man trying his best not to thrust down into your throat- still trying to decide if he should be watching you, or if the pleasure is heightened by closing his eyes and focusing just on what he feels. After a few moments, you pull back, stroking his cock as you look up at him to taunt, 

“Mmmn, Itaru, don’t you want more? You should take what you want, I’m all yours tonight.” you tease, grinning. He raises an eyebrow, the fingers nestled in your hair pulling you back to his length. 

“I think I will, hell, I deserve it.” he says with a smirk, forcing his cock back into your mouth. His thrusts start shallow, slowly easing down into your throat. He hisses from the pleasure, the warm, slick tightness feeling even better around him. Itaru’s fingers seem to grip even more when you place your hand on his thighs, bracing yourself against him. You, on the other hand, reach down to touch yourself. You just can’t help but be so turned on by his sudden dominance, his thick length stuffing your face full. Your eyes fall shut as you enjoy the sensation of being used, of hips snapping up against your face, until he speaks again. 

“Look at me, [y/n], I want to see those pretty eyes of yours..” he moans, your eyes opening in the mist of the shower beating down on your back. He looks so hot like this, you get lost in that moment before you notice he’s pulled back, waiting for you to make your next move. You look up at him like he had asked, feeling a tingle run down your spine as he looks at you like he could just eat you up. You stand, your hand still stroking him until he reaches to touch you instead. 

Long fingers reach to caress your breasts, thumbs running over pert nipples as he watches for your reaction. He should be pretty happy with what he sees, considering how you just melt into his touch. He leaned in to place kisses down your neck, hands beginning to travel over your body before he steps back again. Itaru reaches for another washcloth, lathering it up before washing up and down your body, teasing you with his free hand- fingers just barely drifting over sensitive inner thighs, one finger stroking between dripping folds. You let out a whine, grinding your hips down for more as he grins at your response. He drops the rag to focus on your pleasure instead- the finger circling your clit, making your body scream for more. You press your forehead to his shoulder, trying your best to keep your hand moving steadily on his length. You can feel your face burning red as he continues to touch you, fingers reaching to dip inside of you. It makes you whine again when he presses them up just right, massaging over an incredibly sensitive spot. 

Itaru continues to kiss at your neck now that he has even better access, sucking a bruise onto your shoulder as his fingers continue to glide in and out of you, continuing to massage over the same spot as before. It’s not until you feel his hand shoo yours away that you notice what he’s doing now, teasing the tip of his bare cock over your clit, gliding over your core. Your hands come up to run through his soaked hair, leaning up to bring him into a searing kiss. God, you want more, more, more than that. If you’re really relaxing anymore must be up to him, but he seems to be enjoying himself as he embraces you, backing you up to lean against the tile wall to sit on the built in ledge. It’s cold against your bare skin, but allows you to spread your legs for him, your hand guiding his length to just the right position. You bite your lip, waiting for him to slide inside of you, only to grumble in frustration. He seems to enjoy the look that comes across your face when all he does is continue to tease your opening, just barely pressing the tip inside. You’re about to hook your leg around him and pull him closer to you when he finally slides inside, making you gasp. 

Itaru chuckles quietly as he listens to your moans, his long cock curved just right to brush past your most sensitive spots with each stroke. You wrap your arms around his neck as he starts up a languid pace, his hips just barely moving. It stirs more need in your core, making you plead to him. 

“Itaru, more, please..” you whisper in his ear, groaning when he disregards your request. 

“You said we were going to  _ relax, [y/n].”  _ he whispers back, one hand placed on your lower back, the other rubbing the smallest, slowest circles on your clit- and _ fuck, _ it’s just the way you like it. Your only choice now is to enjoy the pleasure, moaning quietly with each thrust, looking up into his eyes as he makes love to you. 

It’s not until several minutes later that he starts to twitch inside of you, obviously holding back what he truly wants. You beg him for more, one more time- this time moaning even louder as he complies. Itaru goes from slow lovemaking to passionate, hard fucking in just seconds. That perfect length pounding into you, his moans mixed with the slap of his balls echoing off of the walls. His thumb rubs over you in the same rhythm, pulling you closer and closer to the edge of your orgasm. You pant out another moan, nearly sobbing your plea.

“Fuck- Itaru, don’t stop.... God, I’m gonna-!” you moan loudly before you’re pushed over the edge, cumming with a gasp around him. He nods in unison as you cum, fucking you as long as he can before he pulls out, jerking himself until his seed spills over your thighs. As you both come down from your highs, you smile softly. 

“Ah...was that relaxing enough?” you sigh, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He nods quietly, pulling you in for a kiss. This kiss is especially sweet, your breasts pressed against his chest, soft and sudsy from his attempt at washing your body. He helps you wash up his mess, fingers grazing over your body idly as you wash up for real. You take turns washing each other’s hair, enjoying the intimacy of showering together. 

When you’re done, he turns off the water, stepping out first to hand you a towel. You both dry off and hurriedly pad down the cold hallway to your bedroom, dressing in the soft, warm pajamas that make the lingering afterglow of your love even cozier. Tangling in each other’s bodies on the couch, you order pizza from your phone as he starts his evening rounds of his favorite game. Everything feels perfect as you look past him and to the window, snow sticking to the glass as it begins to fall. What a perfect evening to relax together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This fic was written for @DaddyDemus on twitter/tumblr as part of the A3 NSFW Secret Santa Exchange, and I had SO much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to my close friends for betaing this for me!


End file.
